1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure of the present invention generally relates to a computer-implemented training system and a method of controlling the system, and more particularly to a computer-implemented training system for training a field operator alone or together with a console operator using a virtual environment of a plant model, and a method of controlling the system.
2. Backgrounds
The major factor that worries the current HPI operators is safety, both plant and personnel, especially, when the plant is operating at or above design conditions. The underlying issue is the missing capability of identifying and eliminating hazardous scenarios/conditions in the plant. Training the plant resources to handle emergencies was almost always sought to be the best solution in addressing these underlying issues. The operator training system is designed for the training of the distributed control system operators to handle emergencies and other critical operations in a simulated environment. In any process industry, there are a few distributed control system operators and a number of field operators. These operators execute the jobs at the site physically and also face the real emergencies in the plant. Currently, the training mechanisms for this group of people are limited to class rooms and in many cases to OJT. In these cases, trainees are waiting for an emergency to actually happen and learn from them with the help of experienced field operators.